


The Enemy of My Enemy... Is My Friend?

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: On an Auror mission by himself, Ron runs into someone he has a feeling he shouldn't mess with. Too bad that, after an encounter with the criminal wizard, it seems he'll be spending time with this fellow for the foreseeable future.





	The Enemy of My Enemy... Is My Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's August Roll-a-Drabble. My rolls were Bucky Barnes, Ron Weasley, and time travel.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Y2HKrlL.jpg)  
> 

Ron was glad he'd visited a few Muggle places with Hermione since they left school because this was one of the most difficult missions of his Auror career so far. He had followed the rogue wizard's tracks to a hospital in Paris and now he was stalking through the halls searching room by room for the irritating git who had led him on a wild hunt through six different countries in Europe.

He wanted to send an owl to Hermione and Harry to let them know that he was close to bringing in the wanker who'd attacked the visiting President of MACUSA. Harry would have normally been his partner for a mission like this but he was on paternity leave for his second kid. Ginny had been very vocal about having Harry by her side as she went through labour this time. He'd been out with Ron and George on a pub crawl last time.

In any case, he was sure he would apprehend the wizard tonight and be back in Britain before the weekend. Up ahead, Ron saw several Muggle Aurors with weapons guarding a room. One was staring straight ahead and the other was watching him as he approached. Ron glanced down to make sure, again, that he looked like any other Muggle Healer. Blue shirt and matching trousers, simple white shoes. Scopything (Hermione had tried to explain it to him when they'd gone to visit her dad in hospital once) around his neck. He blended in; he was sure of it.

He nodded at the guard and turned the corner to go down the hall towards a stairwell. He'd have to get a look in that room later but he doubted his wanted wizard would be in there. Suddenly a well-built man in a similar outfit to his came out of a room and walked into him, knocking them both down. "Sorry," he said, as he stood. He patted his pockets and glanced down realising his wand had slipped out. Something had slipped out of the other guy's pockets as well. Laying on the ground was a small black knife. It didn't look like a knife that was supposed to be in a hospital. He glanced back up at the man to see him staring Ron dead in the eye.

Before Ron could even blink, the other man had grabbed his knife, Ron's wand, and shoved both of them into a closet on the opposite side of the corridor. Ron's back was slammed against the door and the man held the knife to his throat. In the same hand, that looked sort of like metal, he held Ron's wand.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, mate," Ron said, holding up his hands as much as he could with the other guy up against him like he was. "I don't know what you're up to but I'm not supposed to be here, either, all right? Just give me my wand," he wiggled his fingers in its direction to indicate what he wanted, "And I'll pretend I never saw you, okay?"

It wasn't until he'd finished his little spiel that he realised he'd spoken English. They were in France. He had no way of knowing if this guy, this probable assassin, could understand him.

The man took a step back, though, and Ron breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he wasn't about to get his throat cut. The man had raised the wand in his hand to look it over while still keeping an eye on Ron. He spoke something in what sounded like Russian. When Ron just shook his head and raised his eyebrows, the man spoke again in English without an accent. "Who is your target?"

"A Brit named Henderson. Short, fat guy with dark hair and bulgy eyes."

"Not mine."

"Yeah? Wicked. Yours the guy with the armed guards? Good luck with that," Ron said, not really meaning a word of it. He just wanted his wand back so he could get out of there. This guy with a metal hand was freaking him out. "Can I have my wand back now?"

"Do you stab someone with it?" the man asked, looking suddenly much less intense than he had.

"Uh, no. I, umm, I'm a wizard. You know, magic? Don't tell anyone."

The man's eyes flicked back up to meet Ron's and the intensity was back, strong enough to pin Ron to the door if he hadn't already been against it. Ron felt studied as the man stared at him. Finally, when Ron was sure his heart was going to give out for pounding so hard in his chest the man spoke.

"Not a word." He handed Ron the wand.

Ron breathed another sigh of relief before tucking it into his pocket. He nodded. "Thanks, mate." He turned and exited the closet just in time to see Henderson trot by at a quick pace coming from the guarded room. He had something long and shiny dangling from his hand. Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket and raised it, "Stop Henderson, you're wanted by the British Ministry of Magic for your attack on a foreign—" before he could finish his words, Henderson had turned and looked at them with shock. He didn't hesitate to throw the thing he had in his hand at them.

"Two of you?" he muttered as the shiny rope-looking thing caught on Ron's wand. At the same time, the assassin beside him had raised his left hand and thrown his knife. The knife struck Henderson in the chest. He looked confused when he coughed up blood seconds after the blade slid into his chest. His gaze shifted from the man beside Ron to the thing caught on Ron's wand and the assassin's wrist.

It took a moment for Ron to realise what was dangling from the shiny rope.

A time turner.

And it was spinning.

He looked at the assassin beside him who was looking around them as light and dark changed back and forth and people moved around them quickly. When the movement and light changes stopped Ron pulled the time turner off them and pocketed it. He hurried down the corridor and checked doors until he came to an empty room. He fiddled with the buttons on the TV until he found the power. It clicked onto a news channel. Ron searched the screen until he found a date.

Three years and six months in the past. The assassin had followed him into the room. He stood at the door looking at the TV screen before dropping his gaze to Ron, confusion in his eyes.

Ron sighed, let his shoulders drop, and cursed, "Merlin's saggy..."


End file.
